


A Drunken Crow

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Th Phantom Thieves have a reunion in LeBlanc's attic, Akechi gets drunk, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	A Drunken Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something, suffered from a bit of writer's block, this is the first thing I came up with. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu walked into LeBlanc, greeted by an empty café and Sojiro standing behind the counter. 

“Hey kids,” the older man said upon seeing them. “The rest of you are all upstairs waiting for you.” He said gesturing towards the back of the café. 

“Thanks, Boss!” Akira said cheerfully while dragging Goro to the staircase. 

“And I’ll be closing up soon, so don’t be afraid of being too loud.” He added as they walked by. “Just don’t make too big a mess, because you’ll be cleaning it up after!” 

“Yep!” Akira responded as he walked up the stairs. At the top, they were greeted by the sight of the rest of the Phantom Thieves, all consumed in various activities. 

Ever since moving into an apartment with Goro, Akira’s old room above LeBlanc had only been used as a place for the former Thieves to meet up whenever they all happened to be in Tokyo together. Luckily, just 2 years after they shot a god in the head, the stars aligned, and they all got the chance to meet up once again. 

Goro wasn’t looking forward to the party. While his relationship with the rest of the Thieves had been slowly improving, a lot of them were still obviously uncomfortable with him around. Goro would have just stayed home, but he could never say no to Akira’s big puppy dog eyes. 

A loud “Senpai!” interrupted Goro’s thoughts. It appears that the party had finally noticed the arrival of their leader and their former traitor. Sumire ran over and Akira a hug, which he gladly accepted. 

Goro took a moment to look at the rest of the attic. Makoto seemed to be in the middle of destroying Ryuji, Ann, and Haru in a game of Tycoon, which Yusuke was in the process of painting on a small canvass. Futaba was on the bed recording any time someone would yell out because they lost the game. Once Sumire and Akira broke apart, Akira put his bag down and Morgana jumped out, running over to be around Ann and make fun of Ryuji for loosing at the same time. 

Akira walked over to the table and greeted everyone happily, while Goro slowly went and joined him. 

“Akira!” Ann and Ryuji yelled at the same time, both giving up on the game to go over and hug him. Goro took the opportunity to nod at Makoto and Haru, who both politely nodded back, although he noticed that Haru lost the smile she had on her face a moment ago. 

Akira, Ryuji and Ann were still cheerfully talking when Yusuke spoke up, “Could you please get back in position, you are messing up my artistic inspiration!” he said without looking up from his canvas.

“Sorry, Yusuke.” Ryuji said as he moved back to his chair. He then looked at the two new arrivals “There are some drinks on the shelf if you guys want to have a good time while you’re here.” He said, gesturing to the opposite side of the room. 

“I think I will help myself then.” Akira said as he walked over to the shelf and grabbed two cans of beer, handing one to Akechi, who quickly opened it up and took a long sip. He would need as much alcohol as possible to get through the night. 

Akira and Goro then both sat down on the couch, watching their friends play Tycoon. Soon enough, the attic was overtaken with the sound of the thieves yelling as the continued to screw each other over in the game. 

As nearly everyone got involved in watching the game, Goro sat back looked at the beer in his hand. He always felt out of place when he was with all the thieves. They all knew each other so well and had such a good history with one another, while all he had was the memory of how he had betrayed and hurt them, which his guilty conscience constantly reminded him of. It didn’t make it easier that he didn’t have nearly as many social skills as them because of how he constantly hid his true self from others in fear of them not liking him. Goro scoffed as he thought of how much he envied their ability to just casually be themselves around others.

Goro was brough out of his thoughts by a hand placed softly on his wrist. He looked up to see Akira looking at him with soft eyes. “Hey, I know this isn’t exactly ‘your thing’ but I’m really glad you came with me. You know that, right?” He whispered. 

Goro was quiet for a beat before responding with “Yeah.” 

Akira moved his hand so that it was now interlocked with Goro’s fingers, then leaned in to give him a kiss. Goro leaned in as well, slowly inching closer to his boyfriend’s lips… when pillow came into contact with both of their heads. 

“No PDA!” Futaba yelled from the bed. 

Akira laughed and threw the pillow right back at her. “Just because you’re single doesn’t mean you have to bring the rest of us down!” he yelled back. 

Futaba looked like she was about to throw another pillow, when a loud “Dammit!” came from Ryuji, who apparently had lost another game of Tycoon. He then turned to the artist on the floor, “Hey Yusuke, you finished yet? I can’t handle losing another round of this f-ing game!” 

Yusuke lifted his brush from the canvas. “I do believe this masterpiece is finished.” He said as he lifted the canvas and showed his painting off. The thieves commended the piece, although Goro personally thought it was one of his weaker works. He wasn’t going to voice that thought, though. 

Ann and Ryuji left the match, replaced by Akira and Morgana, who somehow managed to play a card game with his paws. Futaba and Sumire were now looking at something on Futaba’s laptop together, while Ryuji and Yusuke began digging into all the food that had been brought. Ann made her way over to Goro to complain about some of the other models, and the two drank and gossiped together.

On the other side of the room, Akira was in the middle of catching up with the rest of the Thieves. 

“… the contractor says it’ll only be about a month longer, and then you’ll all be able to enjoy a cup of my coffee from my very own café!” Haru finished explaining. 

“That’s so exciting Haru-senpai!” Sumire exclaimed. 

“I can’t wait to try it out.” Makoto said. 

“What about you, Akira?” Haru then asked. “Have things been alright for you with moving back?”

“Yeah, they’ve been pretty good. It’s much better here than in my hometown.” Akira explained. He then glanced over at Goro who was still caught in conversation with Ann, taking sips of beer between sentences. “It’s much nicer living with Goro then with my parents. He actually likes having me around.” He said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“And has living with Akechi been good?” Makoto asked somewhat sternly. “He’s been treating you well?” 

“Yes, of course! I know you guys have valid reasons to mistrust him, and I’m so grateful you guys are okay with me seeing him, but you have to trust me when I say he’s much better now.”

Most of his audience looked at him questionably. Haru was the first to speak, “Of course we still love you Akira, we just want to make sure you are okay.” 

Ryuji spoke up next, “And I think we can see that he’s doing better. I mean, he hasn’t even called me an idiot yet!” 

Akira chuckled. “Careful, you might jinx it.” 

Akira was about to speak again when Futaba said, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” 

Sure enough, Akira looked up and Goro was walking in his direction. “Kurusu-kun! What a coincidence finding you here!” he said loudly with an intense slur. Everyone started laughing. 

“Goro, we came here togeth…” he was interrupted by Goro dropping to the floor and practically draping himself over his boyfriend. 

“You are quite intriguing Kurusu-kun.” He said between giggles. “I believe it was Hegel who said, um, something about Antithesis or something. But anyway, I would like to talk to you again sometime.” He said as he got very close to Akira.

“Uh, Goro, we’ve known each other for years. We live together.” Akira explained as his face got more and more red. The rest of the thieves around them continued to laugh. 

“Uh, Akechi,” Haru said in a soft voice, “how much have you had to drink?” 

“Only 2 cans of beer, Okumura.” Goro stated matter-of-factly. “Oh, and Takamaki gave me a shot or something. *hic* Or two.”

Ryuji burst out laughing. “I can’t believe we get to see Akechi shitfaced! This is the greatest night of my life!” 

Meanwhile, Akira was trying to wrestle another can of beer from Goro’s hand. “Honey, I think you’ve had enough. Maybe you should have some water.” 

Goro quickly pulled his hand back, causing beer to spill out of the can and onto the floor. “*hic* you’ll have to try better than that, Joker.” Goro smirked at Akira before taking a sip from the can. 

Akira continued to try and reach for the can while Goro continued to lean further and further away. The rest of the thieves laughed as they watched Akira’s unsuccessful attempts at stealing the beer. Soon enough, Akira leaned far enough over than he lost his balance and fell right onto Goro, who also lost balance and fell on the floor. 

“You are being quite forward right now, Kurusu.” Goro said with a giggle. “At least take me to dinner first.” Akira tried to get up but Goro wrapped an arm around his waist and held him down. “Where do you think you’re going, Joker?” he asked with a smirk, moving his hand suspiciously lower down his back. Ann whistled at the two of them.

“Out of this puddle of beer that someone recently created.” He responded while glancing at the nearly empty can of beer in Goro’s hand. He grabbed Goro’s wrist, removed from his waist, and pulled himself off the floor, pulling Goro up with him. Once they were both standing, Goro immediately started swaying, so Akira guided him over to the coach to sit down, and promptly sat down next to him. 

Once seated, Goro let his head fall onto Akira’s shoulder. Ann let out a small “aww” before Akira glared at her. The rest of the thieves continued their own conversations in the background as Goro lifted up his beer to his lips before Akira managed to take it from his grasp. 

“Hey!” Goro complained. He reached across Akira to try and reach it, but Akira simply held him back. Goro was too drunk to fight back. “That was mine, Kurusu!” he said with a stern look, yet unable to keep his gaze on Akira. 

“Here Akechi,” Makoto said, walking up with a glass of water. “Drink this instead.” 

At the same moment, Goro flung his arm out, knocking the glass out of Makoto’s hand. “Kurusu-kun!” he yelled out suddenly. “I challenge you to a duel!” he said, struggling to take off one of his gloves. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” Akira said with a laugh, but Goro just moved his hand further away, finally managing to take it off and throw it at Akira. “Why are you challenging me?”

“I would like my alcohol back, Kurusu.” He responded.

“Uh huh, and when exactly would this duel take place?” 

“Right now.” And with that, Goro tackled Akira, but in his drunkenness, it turned more into a strange type of hug that brought both of them to the ground. Akira started laughing while Goro messily straddled Akira’s waist and grabbed his wrists, holding him to the ground. “Come on, you can do better than this Joker.” He said. He then reached up and grabbed his beer and drank the remainder of it, then leaned down so that his nose was right above Akira’s face. “Some rival you are.” 

“Perhaps we will have to ‘wrestle’ a little bit more when we get back home then.” Akira said while smirking. “in bed.” 

“*hic* that does sound like an adequate rematch.” He said as he leaned in closer to Akira. Akira leaned his head up to meet him, giving him a passionate kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles and fake gags a couple of their friends made. 

Soon enough, they broke apart and Goro sat up again, but immediately felt dizzy. “Wow, okay there, Crow?” Akira asked, seeing his boyfriend sway on top of him. 

Goro blinked a few times before responding. “I’m perfectly fine.” He said, trying to stand up, but merely fell back onto his hands. 

Akira then got out from under Goro and helped him up, causing Goro to get even more dizzy. “Ugh, Akira, I, *hic* need to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, let’s go honey.” Akira said as he guided Goro to the stairs. 

Making their way to the main floor was a struggle. Goro almost fell 4 different times, and mostly relied on Akira to keep him balanced on the way down. Once at the bottom, the two rushed to the bathroom where Goro immediately fell to his knees and threw up into the toilet, Akira holding his hair back, rubbing his hand back and forth on Goro’s back. 

Goro groaned as he lifted his head back up, and Akira lifted a rag up to wipe away the vomit. Once he was clean, he then fell over and leaned against Akira’s chest. “mmm, comfy.” He moaned out as Akira chuckled to himself. 

Akira raised a hand and started twirling a strand of Goro’s hair around. “I think maybe it’s time to get you home, mister detective prince.”

“But we just got here.” He whispered out. Akira began lifting them up off the floor and guiding Goro out of the bathroom. 

“Come on Goro, you’ll be really sick tomorrow if you don’t stop. Plus, you don’t want to give Ryuji more ammo to use against you later, do you.” Akira said as he sat Goro down at a LeBlanc booth. 

“Mm, right.” He let out as he leaned against the ack of the seat. 

Akira leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll just go grab our stuff.” With that, Akira went back to the attic and grabbed his and Goro’s coats. “Okay guys, me and Goro are gonna head out now.” He announced to the rest of the group, being met by a chorus of complaints. “Sorry guys, but I’ll see you all later.” With that he made his way back downstairs. 

Once he got back downstairs, he saw that Goro had somehow fallen asleep in the booth. “Come on, detective. We need to head home.” He whispered and gave him a light kiss. Goro responded with a groan. “Let’s go, sleepy head.” He said as he slipped an arm behind Goro and pulled him to his feet, and together they stumbled out of the café. 

As they made their way to the train station, hoping to catch a late-night train, Akira looked over at his boyfriend clinging to his arm. “Hey, thank you for coming with me tonight.” Goro turned and looked at him. “I know you’re not a huge fan of these social gatherings, or the rest of the thieves, but it means a lot to me that you come.”

Goro snuggled closer to Akira, leaning his head against Akira’s shoulder. “I’d do anything for you.” He said quietly, causing Akira’s face to instantly turn red. “And I don’t… mind the others.” At that revelation, Akira turned to stare at Goro. “… just don’t tell them that.”

Akira smirked. “Of course not.”


End file.
